After Dinner
by PSI Ness
Summary: My first ever story on NessXLucas. Its a work in progress. Contains yaoi and lemon.


**PSI Ness:** Well... This is new. I'm surprised I was able to put this part of the story up today. I was actually aiming for tomorrow. First story, First chapter. I had to break up the story into multiple parts or else it would be to long. I know i stopped this at a weird part, But like i said, It would have been to long. I'll try to get the next part up by tomorrow, if I'm not busy.

There will be more parts to this story.

**Warning: Contains yaoi (boyXboy) and lemons. Don't like, Don't read.**

* * *

After dinner was over and the chores were done, me and Ness decided to say our good nights for the day and head on back to our room in the Smash mansion. Once we got to the elevator Ness said he forgot to do something.

"Really? What did you forget this time?" I asked. Ness ignored my question and took off back to the cafeteria. I'm going to punch him, I thought to myself. I'm not going to wait for him, because I got stuff to do at the room. I pushed the up button on the wall and heard a ding, which I thought was strange because they usually don't ding.

"Lucas! Didn't you hear the news?" I turned around to find Pit leaning against the stairs with his arms crossed along this chest.

"What news? Why did the elevator ding?" I asked walking towards him. I noticed that he was glowing for some strange reason, but I didn't bother to ask him why.

"The elevators' are broken. If you push the button there will be a ding, but the elevator won't come." Pit said. At that moment, Ness came running up to me.

"There's something… waiting… for us in…" Ness tried to finish but was too tired to. He put his hands on his knees and bent over to catch his breath.

"What? Where?" I asked. Ness held up his index finger; as if he was trying to say,_ give me a sec._ I was beginning to get frustrated. It doesn't take that long to catch your breath, I said to myself.

"Well. I'm going to take off now. Maybe do some training. Good bye." Pit said as he flew off towards the stage selection. I decided to take that opportunity to tell Ness to meet me in our room.

"But, we have somewhere to be." He said.  
"When?" I asked.  
"In a hour."  
"What I want to do won't take an hour."  
"What do you want to do?" Ness asked suspiciously. Crap. I thought. I can't tell him. He'll think I'm weird if I tell him I like him, but then again, he might not. I have to know if he likes me back, though. I lean towards him quickly and put my forehead to his. Instantly I am reading his mind. I pull away to see a wide-eyed Ness staring at me.

"What? I got what I wanted to know. You like me. I like you." I said. He started to blush and looked away. "Meet me upstairs when you get the chance."

"Alright. I'll be up there in five minutes." He smiled. I started up the stairs, but halfway up the first set I decide to turn around. Ness was staring at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked him. He ignored my question by turning around. He started walking towards where Pit went, but he instead went back to the cafeteria were Zelda was still doing dishes. I turn around and I run up the stairs to our room. Once I'm on the third floor I quickly take a right and head down the hall, towards room number fifteen. I get to the room and unlock it with my key. I stare blankly before deciding to go in. I close and lock the door behind me, before rushing to my bed. I get on my bed and lay back. I look down at my pants and I notice a bulge.

Great, I thought. I unbuttoned and zipped my pants to reveal white briefs and a bulge. I slide both my pants and underwear off down to my knees. I grab my hard on and begin stroking it, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as I think about my lover and what I want to do with him. The pleasure is intense as I continue to stroke, moans escaping my mouth, but I make sure there not loud. I can feel myself reaching my limit, so I slow down, but not too much, for I still want this pleasure. I can't hold back any longer, I release everything. I make a mess of my shirt, but I don't care. It feels like I'm on cloud nine right now. I want it to stay that way. I get up off the bed, deciding if I want to change altogether or just change my shirt. I just decide to change altogether. I hobble over to my dresser and I pick out some new clothes, making sure there the same as the ones I'm wearing now, so that Ness wont notice anything weird.

Before i get done changing, I hear a knock on my door, so I rush to put my pants and shirt on. I keep on hearing knocking.

"Coming." I said as I zip up my pants and button them. I make my way over to the door but I pause before opening it. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about Ness. I open the door to see my lover standing there with a smile on his face. CRAP! I didn't put my dirty clothes in the laundry. He's going to notice.

"I forgot my key." He said as he rubs the back of his head.

"That's alright." I said. I quickly turn around and head to my bed. i grab the dirty clothes and I throw them in the laundry basket that's next to my drawer.

"Ill be right back." I told Ness, Who was on his bed watching T.v. "I've still got to get your surprise." I walk out the door and close it behind me.


End file.
